It is well known that, for example in grocery stores, paper labels are affixed to the front edges of shelves for the purpose of conveying pricing information, of items stacked on the shelves, to a prospective customer. Such labels only convey a limited amount of information, and changing of the information on the labels, i.e., changing the paper labels, can be time consuming, especially in a large store.
It has accordingly been proposed to replace such paper labels with electronic labels, i.e., electronic signage labels, upon which displayed pricing information can be readily modified from a central control station that may be located in an office in the store.
In one proposed electronic signage label (hereinafter referred to as an ESL) as illustrated in FIG. 1, the ESL 20 includes a microcomputer 21 (comprised for example of a microprocessor and suitable program and working memory) connected to control the display on a display panel 22 via a display driver 23. The display panel may be, for example, an LCD display panel. The microcomputer 21 receives pricing data from a modem 24. An antenna, such as microwave antenna 25 is coupled to a detector, such as the diode 26, for application of detected data to the modem 24. RF is bypassed by capacitor 27. It is, of course, apparent that suitable amplification stages 28 may be employed for the various signals. The microcomputer, modem and driver may be a digital IC.
The ESL of FIG. 1 further includes a central control station 30, which may be a microcomputer, the microcomputer being connected to output data to a modem 31 for application to a microwave transmitter 32. In operation, an operator at the central control station may input data into the microcomputer at this station, for transmission from the transmitter 32 via the modem 31. Such information is received at the ESL antenna 25, detected by the diode 26 for application to the modem 24, and applied to the microcomputer 21. The program of the microcomputer processes the received data, stores it, and controls the display of data on the display panel 22.
It is thus apparent that an ESL of the type discussed above enables the more efficient and rapid control of information in a store, so that, for example, the store operator can rapidly vary the listed price of any item in response to any requirement, such pricing information also being communicated, if desired, for example, to the cash registers in the store.
While I am aware that systems of the type of FIG. 1, as discussed above, are being currently developed and tested, I am not aware of their having been employed in any commercial use nor of their being the subject of any publicly available publication.
In a device of the type described with reference to FIG. 1, it is desirable to configure the ESL to have more functions than mere display of pricing information, especially since the microcomputer 21 has the capacity for the control of expanded functions in the device. For this purpose, as further illustrated in FIG. 1, a manually operable switch 29 may be connected to a port of the microcomputer. In one proposal, sequential manual operation of the switch effects sequential changes in the mode of operation of the ESL. For example, the microcomputer may have a memory 21A including a number of registers for storing different information, such as price information, inventory information, device serial number, etc. In this case, sequential operations of the switch 29 effect the sequential display of data in the different registers. For example, the microcomputer may have a default mode in which the pricing information is displayed, and be responsive to a first operation of the switch to control the display of inventory information (which has also been received from the central control station), and a further operation of the switch to control the display of a device serial number.
While the provision of such a switch enhances the functions of the ESL, it also creates mechanical problems. An ESL must be relatively small, for example having a height of about 1 inch, a width of about 21/2 inches, and a depth of about 1/4 inch, in order to enable it to be effectively mounted to the front edge of a shelf or on a bracket mounted on or adjacent the shelf. Since it is desirable for as much of the front of the ESL to be devoted to the display of information, to enable the prominent display of data, it is undesirable to mount the switch on the front of the device. The mounting of a manual switch to other parts of the ESL is also inconvenient, in view of the small size of the device and the necessity to mount the device to or adjacent the front edge of a shelf. The inconvenience of mounting the switch is also compounded by the fact that the switch should be weather proof, for example by being provided with a sealed rubber dome, in order to enable the use of the ESL in locations such as on freezer compartment shelves.
In addition, the prominent location of a manual switch subjects the ESL to the risk of having its mode changed by unauthorized persons, such as children and competitors.
It is further to be noted that, in the proposed ESL system illustrated in FIG. 1, the central control station must be able to selectively communicate with many ESLs, so that data may be selectively sent to the different devices. For this purpose, it has been proposed that each ESL have a serial number, and be capable of processing data only that has been transmitted in association with the respective serial number. When the serial number is uniquely permanently programmed into each ESL, it is apparent that care must be taken to ensure that a record is maintained of the exact location of the ESL with each serial number, so that proper data is sent to each ESL. In addition, if the record of the serial number of an ESL is lost, then such an ESL is no longer usable.